swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Curch
The Curch are a humanoid species native to the planet Curch. They are known for their disdain for authority and government. Appearance and Biology The Curch have four limbs, using two to walk and two to assist. These two upper limbs are also used to manipulate tools and each has a hand with three thick digits. The lower limbs also have highly dextrous "toes" which can be used use to pick up and move things around. In their own starships, the Curch commonly use all four limbs on their control panels at once. Their heads are squat and set deep into their shoulders. Their ears are long and sharp, extending above their shoulders. Their noses are long and come out to a short muzzle. The Curch skin is perhaps the most distinctive, looking remarkably like stone and being extremely rough and covered in hard lumps and even small spikes. Senses and Speech Curch speak Basic, and their own language, K'stalik. Society and Customs Curch society is nothing short of anarchy, and they support it where ever they go. The Imperials have worked hard to quell their numbers, by concentrating them in one sector of space and decalring them a slave race. Curch are very hard to enslave and most are killed when caught. Attitudes Not only do the Curch hate the Empire, but they hate any kind of government or institution. All sentients are meant to wonder free and do what they want. This, of course, usually causes problems with other sentient creatures. History The Curch are a wild and dangerous rogue species from beyond the Rim. At one time, during hte Old Republic era, the Curch left terrible paths of destruction in their wake. They travelled in large fleets, "liberating" all the worlds that they come across. They now travel with pirates or in small raiding parties, their forces reduced by the grand Imperial fleet. The Curch apparently developed from a coldblooded creature that lived in the rocky hills of their long-lost homeworld. The hills were filled with crevices, stone pillars and dark chasms. The proto-Curch navigated all of these well, eating bugs, rodents and small reptiles. As time passed, the Curch were forced by population pressures to spread out into new environments. In these new homes, their limited social skills blossomed as they used organization to make up for genetic ability. A civilization soon developed and the Curch became powerful and prosperous. They explored the nearby star systems and maintained several large battle fleets. All of this was as nothing to a species called the Armagons, who conquered them as easily as they had so many other species. But for this species, the Armagons chose life - rather than killing all the Curch, they merely enslaved them. Two generations later, the Curch threw off the Armagons, and fled Armagon space in a massive fleet, headed for what they hoped would be the safety. Sadly, the Curch lacked strong leadership and their ingrained anarchist philosophy made it difficult for anyone to take command. Headed in different directions, each Curch felt that he knew the best route to elude pursuit. The Curch have now entered Imperial space in significant numbers. They universally hate all authority and find the Empire to be an abominable institution. Curch often act as terrorists, undermining planetary governments with some delusion of freeing the citizens and setting up a society of complete freedom where anything is possible and where no government of any kind exists. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Curch Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 3D/5D PERCEPTION 2D/3D STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Skills: Ambidexterity: no penalty for off-hand use of a tool or weapon. Special Abilities: Natural Armor: Adds +2D vs. physical damage and +1D vs. energy damage. Climbing: Curch automatically get the climbing skill at +1D Multi-Action Limbs: Their four limbs allow them to use all four at the same time without incurring multi-action penalties. Story Factors: Anarchists: The Curch hate/disdain any form of government or organized form of authority. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 1.9 meters Category:Species